


Egg Custard is Easy on Sore Throats, but Don't Use That as an Excuse to Eat Too Much Pudding

by Ki_no_Shirayuki



Category: Gintama
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Domestic Fluff, Eggs, Embedded Images, Fluff, Food, M/M, Recipes, Sickfic, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-05 22:12:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12803487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ki_no_Shirayuki/pseuds/Ki_no_Shirayuki
Summary: Gintoki took care of a sick, bed-ridden Shinpachi.





	Egg Custard is Easy on Sore Throats, but Don't Use That as an Excuse to Eat Too Much Pudding

**Author's Note:**

> According to Word of God, Gintoki's cooking skills are quite competent.
> 
> Recipe translated from [here](http://www.higashimaru.co.jp/recipe/shirodashi/recipe/shirodashi1081.html).

_**Chawanmushi** _

Ingredients (for 2 servings):

  * Chicken breast —  20g
  * 2 shrimps
  * 2 shiitake mushrooms
  * Ginkgo nuts —  to taste
  * _Mitsuba_ leaves — to taste
  * 1 egg
  * _Dashi_ * stock — 20ml
  * Water — 180ml



Directions:

  1. Beat the egg and mix with _dashi_ and water. Strain the mixture.
  2. Cut the chicken breast into bite-sized pieces. Let sit in boiling water before removing excess moisture. Remove the shrimps' digestive tracts and shells, boil lightly until pink. Remove the mushrooms' stems. Peel the ginkgo nuts.
  3. Add the ingredients in step 2 into bowls. Pour in the egg mixture. Use a bamboo skewer to break the bubbles on the surface.
  4. Place in a steaming double boiler and cover. Steam over high heat for 2 minutes, then reduce to low heat and steam for another 10 minutes. Test by inserting a bamboo skewer into the custard; if the liquid oozing out is clear, it is ready. If not, continue steaming.
  5. Remove from double boiler and garnish with _mitsuba_ leaves.



"You added shrimp? Really?" Shinpachi said between coughs, his voice stuffy and hoarse. He had been practically confined to the _futon_ that day, his body so mushy he struggled to sit upright as a cup of piping hot _chawanmushi_ was served to him on a tray along with hot tea and medicine he needed to take after lunch.

"What? It just isn't _chawanmushi_ without shrimp." Gintoki said.

"You made egg custard because it's easy on my sore throat, so adding shrimp which obviously _isn't_ sort of defeats the purpose."

"I can't believe you can be _this_ ignorant. _Chawanmushi_ without shrimp is like a hot babe not wearing red! The color red instantly ups the attractiveness of a lady, and the same goes for food."

Shinpachi was going to rebuff, but a violent coughing fit didn't let him. Gintoki lowered his voice, advising him to help himself to his lunch before it went cold. He complied, and had the first spoonful. Normally it would taste excellent, creamy egg with subtle hints of _dashi_ melting the instant it touched the tongue, but thanks to Shinpachi's stuffed nose, it tasted — _bland_ would be a massive understatement —  _nothing_. It could have been substituted with basic, unseasoned tofu and still not make any difference. Still, he found himself very much enjoying the meal.

"You are so difficult to understand at times." Gintoki said after a few minutes of silence, "If you're sick, why not take the day off and stay at home and rest? Why drag yourself here?"

"Between dragging myself here and staying at home with my sister and her hellish cooking, I'd much rather go for the former." at this point, Shinpachi had already finished the _chawanmushi_ , _including_ the shrimp, which brought forth yet another bout of coughs that had Shinpachi doubling over. He continued as soon as his coughs subsided, "Why are you staying home with me instead of, you know, finding work to do?"

"Because I need to make sure you eat the right kind of egg custard. Little kids take its being easy on sore throats as an excuse to indulge in pudding, so I'm not gonna let that happen."

"Gin-san, the only one doing that is _you_. Besides, I'm serious."

"Fine." Gintoki sighed, "I don't have the heart to leave you by yourself like that. I want to protect those dearest to me, so I'll be here with you until you recover." he placed a light kiss upon Shinpachi's burning forehead, "Hurry and get well."

"Thank you, Gin-san."

**Author's Note:**

> * Original recipe includes product name.


End file.
